<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctuary and Smoke by BornOfFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553024">Sanctuary and Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire'>BornOfFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghostbur Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Amnesia, Author is new to the fandom, Canon Divergence, Gen, Gets pretty sad at the end, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur finds his old coat in Technoblade’s attic, Ghostbur is precious and deserves lots of love, Ghosts have more abilities than they do in canon, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Phil has wings, Sorry if these tags aren’t good! I wasn’t sure how to write them!, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostbur, after being allowed to stay at Techno’s house, (along with Tommy. Techno had made up with his other brother and let him stay too.) decides to stay home with Friend while his brothers aren’t there. Things start to go south pretty quickly when he decides to do some exploring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghostbur Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanctuary and Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I’m new to the fandom so I’m very sorry if I got a lot of stuff wrong! Ghostbur is my favourite character so I really wanted to try writing something with him. This is also my very first Dream SMP story! I don’t really know how to write the other characters yet so that’s why they’re only mentioned.. but hopefully I can get better over time! I hope you guys enjoy this story! I’m sorry if it’s not that good though! I can try to fix this story later if anything is wrong with it!</p><p>This story is also based on the idea that instead of Doomsday happening, the SBI decides to just get away from everything for awhile and stay at Techno’s house and just be a family. I think this would kind of take place after Tommy is exiled? I’m not sure. Sorry if this isn’t explained well! (Doomsday hurt me too much. :-:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the location. Staying at Technoblade’s wintery home was rather nice for Ghostbur. The snow only mildly bothered him, the threat of ‘<em>melting</em>’ being a silly joke as it really only phased through him, just slightly distorting his transparent form. It was nice having his family together as well. Tommy and Techno were out doing who knows what, probably arguing as they often did. Tommy is known for being a pest. </p><p>Phil was gone as well. Ghostbur wasn’t sure where he had disappeared to, but he missed his father very much. The ghost didn’t have a very good grasp of time. Things slip away fast and easily from him. Philza could’ve been gone for hours, or days. Although probably not that long. Still. It wasn’t easy to keep track.</p><p>This meant that Ghostbur was left alone in the house, save for Friend, who was snoozing gently near the fireplace. Its blue wool looking soft and very cozy. For a moment the Ghost wanted to snuggle up to it and fall asleep. He did that sometimes despite no longer requiring sleep. Usually his brothers would tap on his shoulder to wake him up upon finding him asleep against the sheep. </p><p>But with the house empty.. Ghostbur found himself wanting to do some exploring instead. He could have a nap with Friend later, he thought before gently petting the sheep with a soft smile. </p><p>“I’ll be back later Friend! Don’t miss me too much.” The ghost assured his pet in a light wispy voice, and then began to float around the house. Going through walls, the floors, and even the ceiling. One of the perks of being a ghost in his mind. Floating and phasing through solid things was very fun for him. He felt light as a feather, not burdened to the ground like he was in life. Not that he could remember his life much anyway, but there was something very relaxing and freeing about being able to float. He wondered if it was similar to what Philza must’ve felt when soaring through the air with his wings. </p><p>Another useful thing, If he needed to, he could become more corporeal, which allowed him to physically touch things or be touched. Just like how he could control whether he wanted to be seen. Ghostbur wasn’t really sure how he could do these things, but he enjoyed them. Being dead didn’t come with a handbook after all. </p><p>Technoblade’s house was pretty strange too. On one hand it was just like a regular, pleasant home, smelling of spruce and baked potatoes. (<em>Techno did enjoy potatoes if he remembered correctly.</em>) On the other, there were strange rooms with mobs. Mobs with pumpkin heads, consisting of zombies and skeletons. They never tried to hurt Ghostbur, probably because he was dead too, but he still found it strange that they were there. Maybe he’d ask his brother about that later?</p><p>Soon Ghostbur found himself in the attic. Lots of boxes were scattered around, dust covered and taped shut. Few were open, containing small trinkets and mementoes that the ghost didn’t recognize. Things Techno must’ve found during his adventures. </p><p>One box stood out more than the rest however. It sat in the far back corner of the attic. There were words written on it that said the name: “<em><strong>Wilbur.</strong></em>”</p><p>That’s strange.. he didn’t remember leaving anything here at Techno’s house. Usually the only things he brought with him was wheat for Friend, leads, and some blue. </p><p>“I wonder what’s inside?” Ghostbur thought aloud before floating over to the box. Finding himself both excited and very curious about the cardboard box’s contents. He carefully opened it, and inside was..</p><p>A coat? </p><p>The ghost pulled the coat out and looked it over. It was a long brown piece of fabric with small flags on the sleeves. L’manburg’s flag to be exact. Seeing that made Ghostbur smile. He really loved his country dearly. Certain that Alivebur must’ve loved it as much as he does if he had small flags on his sleeves.  </p><p>As he carefully investigated the trench-coat, Ghostbur noticed that it seemed to be well worn. Smelling strongly of smoke. Battered with age. It seemed to be dark with what appeared to be ash, and parts of the coat itself looked frayed and in need of sewing. What was most striking though, was the big hole in the middle of the trench-coat. Located right at the back. There was an even larger, red stain surrounding the area as well.. </p><p>“Why does this look so.. familiar?”</p><p>Slowly, Ghostbur lowered his gaze. Resting it on the front of the sweater he always wore. The faded blood-stain. The slice on his chest that never healed.</p><p>
  <em>“Kill me Phil.”</em>
</p><p>Wincing in pain. His spectral hands went to his head as a horrible ringing noise erupted in the ghost’s ears. It almost sounded like a wild laughter. Filled with anger, hatred, sorrow, and desperation. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“STAB ME PHILZA!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A screaming voice that sounded like his own.</p><p>Tears are streaming down his face but Ghostbur doesn’t know why. He’s confused and scared. Backing away from the singed material like it’s some kind of monster. </p><p>He doesn’t remember leaving the attic, but the next thing he knows is that he’s curled up next to Friend. Wailing and sobbing into the sheep’s soft wool. It lets out a gentle “baaaa” as if to say: ‘<em>What’s wrong?</em>’</p><p>Honestly. He doesn’t even know, but the pain in his un-beating heart is immeasurable. </p><p>By the time Tommy and Techno come home the ground is covered in <em>Blue</em>. That strange ectoplasm that seems to show up whenever their brother is sad. They bombard the spirit with questions out of concern, yet Ghostbur insists that he’s fine.. even appearing cheerful and happy like usual, but they know that isn’t true. Sure, the ghost must’ve obviously forgotten what had made him sad by now. But then what was it that kept making him so upset?</p><p>Lately almost every time the ghost is left alone in the house, the family would come home to find Ghostbur with blue stains all over his clothes and hands. </p><p>That night, as Ghostbur went to sleep in one of the spare rooms. Tommy, Techno, and Philza sat around the dinner table and quietly discussed everything.</p><p>“Guys. I think we need to keep a closer eye on Wil.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this story! This is actually based off an AU idea I have, but I felt that I wasn’t really ready to truly make stuff for it since I’m still so new to the fandom, so I thought maybe doing some small one-shots would help me ease into it. I hope it was okay! I tried my very best!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>